Switching it Up
by Cloversplash
Summary: Hi I'm Nikki! I was reading in my room after being all upset about my parents fighting this world was a living hell. All of a sudden I was in Fiore! I met Natsu and ended up taking the place of Lucy! I could have life that would be exciting and fun! Finally! *Mini Note: This is an OCxNatsu and rated M. Lemon in later chapters, I promise this story is worth reading.* Review please!


**Hi! I'm Clover and I'd like to introduce my new story. It's fun writing. Please read and rate! TY**

I was sitting in my bedroom at 7:00 am. I had a terrible fight at home and was incredibly upset. I was reading a manga series called "fairy tail" I thought about how lucky Lucy was to have Natsu. I began to pray that I could meet Natsu.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I awoke on a different bed in a different room. I paused, I knew exactly what had happened. I had switched into Fiore. I smiled to myself. I knew I had switched spots with Lucy. I could choose my own name. Well when I run away that is. I looked about the same but I had lucys figure. I looked beautiful all of a sudden. Where did Lucy run away to... It started with an H.

I realized I had magic. I didn't have any keys. I knew what I was, it was what I wanted to be. I had the rare magic of growth healing. A magic where you can heal people using herbs that you plant/grow using magic ability. I had all the knowledge in my head. Everything was good. Now all i had to remember was where Lucy ran off to. I think it was harjington or something. Ill go ask... Wait I have to leave now! I grabbed a bunch of "my things" and left. I ran to the nearest train station I could hear. When I arrived I pulled out the money I managed to find and bought a ticket to the place that started with an H.

When I arrived I went to a magic shop to buy some time. When I had finished I found out where " salamander" was and fell under the spell of love. I heard yelling and snapped out of the trance. It was Natsu. I walked over to him and said "hi." He looked at me oddly then grinned saying hi.

"Want something to eat?" I asked knowing the answer. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" "Ok!" We walked together to a food court. When we did Natsu had his hands full. We sat down at a picnic table after I payed for our food.

"Your from Fairy Tail?" I noticed/knew when I looked at his arm. "Yeah" he said. "So you must be salamander, Natsu Dragneel, raised by a dragon." I said grinning. "H-how did you know?" He asked pausing. "I've heard about you. From an old man, not Makarov but an old man." Anyway, I was wondering if maybe I could join? I may not look like it but I'm a wizard myself.

Oh your arm!" I noticed looking at his arm with the symbol on it. There was a deep cut. It was bleeding. I saw Natsu cringe in pain. I snatched his arm and said "bloods gather." A large leaf began summoning his lost blood. I grabbed the floating leaf and poured the blood back into the cut. " leaves dew." Water began trickling off my fingers into his cut. "Pains grasp." I cringed feeling his pain on my arm were his cut was. "Healers blood." The wound disappeared.

I saw Natsu's mouth gaping open. "I just returned you blood, got rid of germs and, transferred it over to my body, then I made the wound disappear. I can only heal my own wounds if they are cuts, other than that I can only heal, I can make wounds disappear completely... But I'd need to hug them... Depending on deep the cut is, is how long I'll have to hug them it could be 30 seconds to 24+ hours. And for things that take 2+ hours I could use a healing kiss.

"Wow!" Natsu said. He had finished eating and turned to be an said, "thanks!" A voice whispered in my head saying, "You choose your own destiny when you arrive at fairy tail, you will have a completely different future, your in control." I paused and smiled. "Ok well I think I know what The "Salamander is up to." I said grinning. "What's your name? " he asked. "Oh it's Clover, and not after the town." I said. He grinned and I was so happy to witness his grin. "I believe The "Salamander" is going to take girls hostage and do terrible things, so we need to break his charm, follow me."

He followed me as I used a plant to launch us to the fake Salamander. When we saw him he was on a doc. I whispered to Natsu, "entangle." Plants wrapped around the ring and crushed it. "Now." I said. The fake Salamander looked bewildered. Natsu threw a fire ball at him. "He glared and shot flames at Natsu." As I suspected Natsu began devouring the flames. "Your fires gross!" When Nastsu finished he said, "now I've got a real fire in my belly!" He shouted. "Fire dragon roar!" The fake Salamander was to shocked to move he was burned. And unsurprisingly he burned down the shores and buildings. We were being chased by the villagers. We rushed to a train and got on.

Natsu looked incredible sick. He sat my me and I pushed his head in my lap. I began stroking my hands through his pink hair and felt him stiffen. "Balanced restore." Natsu screamed in pain, and I continued stroking his hair. He was shaking and sweating. I pulled him close and sat him up. He leaned on me. A minute later he relaxed. "What was that for! It hurt so bad!" He yelled glaring and sitting up. "Feel better?" I asked smirking. "Oh yeah. You used Legendary balance spell... Your from the Heartfillia family, You were raised by a dragon. until tou found a new family. your the dragon slayer if the moon. Thank you. I'm sorry." "It's fine. And your correct, and I ran away because they were mean. And our dragons disappeared at the same time and day. So I don't know where they are." I said. "Oh... Thank you." I nodded and looked out the window.

"Why aren't you trying to fall asleep?" He asked looking confused. "For some reason I can't fall asleep on moving vehicles." I said shrugging. Natsu made an o shape with his mouth. Natsu leaned onto my shoulder. I stroked his hair again. I heard him sigh and he snuggled deeper into my neck and shoulder. "You smell nice" I heard him mumble. When we were arriving at the train station I tapped his forehead a few times. He opened his onyx eyes and slowly pulled his head away from my shoulders and neck. I faced him and he grinned at me. I smiled back happily.

When the train stopped we grabbed our stuff and got off. "Let's go to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted. "A-Are you sure?" I asked stuttering. "Yep!" Natsu grabbedy hand and began racing towards the guild in magnolia. When we arrived I gasped tears welling up in my eyes. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked confused. "Thank you so much. I didn't think I'd ever be here." I said covering my hands with my face. "Um... I'm sorry I must seem really dumb right now. Maybe I'm not good enough to join." I said more tears welling up from my eyes. "Your good enough. Come on." He said. I looked up and smiled wiping away my tears. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as we stepped into the doors. I smiled and as expected saw Gray and Natsu fighting. "Come here ice princess!" Natsu shouted smirking. "What do you want flame brain." Gray said. They began squabbling then eventually began fighting physically.

Natsu got sliced on his leg extremely deep by one of Kanas cards.

"Knock it off!" Makarov shouted. Everyone in the guild paused and I shouldered my way through to Natsu. "It appears we have a new member, and she's about to use her magic." Makarov said. I paused then said "bloods gather." Blood Welled up on a lead and I began pouring it back into the wound. "Moons purification." I said, I large beam of light that turned into water shone onto Natsu's cut. "Natures gift." I said. I leaned towards Natsu and hugged him. He leaned away then realized the spell, twenty minutes later the wound had finally finished healing.

Lots of people had confused looks on their faces. "Hi I'm Clover! I'd like to join Fairy Tail! Much like Natsu I'm the Moon Dragon Slayer. My specialty is healing, but I'm probably as good as Gray in fighting, although I could beat Natsu if I focused. I'm strongest under moonlight. So if you accept me can I join?" I asked desperately hoping for a cheer or two. "Yes!" The whole guild shouted. I smiled and Mira put a purple guild symbol on my left shoulder.

I walked over to Natsu and Gray sitting in between them. I had a milkshake and smiled happily living my fantasy. When it was about 12:00 am a bunch of people left and I went to go rent the apartment on strawberry street. When I paid her the room was lovely. I took a bath and got out getting dressed and brushing my hair. I got in bed exhausted but extremely happy.

I woke up in the morning at 8:00 am. I got out of bed and lazily took a bath. When I got out I changed into a green mini-skirt and a pink and green tank top. I wore purple converse and stepped into the kitchen. I made an omelet and ate it peacefully. When I had finished I was excited to see Natsu again. I stepped out the door and walked over the the guild. I grasped the necklace Kyo had given me and smiled. When I arrived at the guild Natsu was there at one of the tables. "Hi!" I said calmly walking towards him. "Hi!" He said giving his signature grin. I smiled and sat by him. "Wanna get a job Clover?" He asked. "Sure! Just us?" I asked. "Yep!" We got up together and began deciding which mission to go on. "How about defeating an annoying troll? With water magic?" I asked. "It's 680,000 jewel! "Sure." Natsu said and grabbed the mission. Off the the town of... Clover. "Is this why you picked it?" He asked grinning. "N-no I-I just grabbed one with an interesting description." He shrugged and turned to me. "Wanna get packed and leave in an hour?" He asked grinning. "Sure" u said happily.

I walked to my apartment and grabbed some things then left heading to the guild. When I got there I sat at a table and waited. About 12 minutes later Natsu arrived. I got up and followed him to the station. "Bleah trains." I heard Natsu say. "Come on." I said pulling his hand into the train.

When we got on Natsu sat beside me an leaned his head on my lap. "If felt good when you stoked my hair." He mumbled. I began stoking his pink hair feeling him stiffen whenever I stopped. When we arrived at the address and old lady was there. "Hello are you from Fairy Tail?" She asked. We nodded. "I'd like you to dispose of the perverted troll." We nodded. "The troll is usually in the garden."She said. "When we found it we began attacking it and finally beating it. It used destructive magic. We gathered our reward and left for the train station.

"That was short I said. It took about 3 hours." I said sighing. Natsu was passed out as I stoked his head. "Poor Natsu." I said quietly. When the train stopped Natsu got up and groggily got his things. When we got off the train we walked to our apartments ready for bed. I took a bath, got in my pjs and plopped into bed.


End file.
